Dictionary
by vierblith
Summary: TezukaFuji, drabbles. Fuji borrows Tezuka's English dictionary. Then, he asks for a German dictionary because Yumiko says it'll be of use. How? Complete!
1. ia: admiration

**Title: Dictionary  
**Pairing: TezukaFuji (yeps, shounen ai)  
Genre: Romance/Angst (half fluff, half angst)  
Rating: PG 13 for kissing  
Disclaimer: Tezuka isn't mine. He's Fuji's property. Fuji isn't mine. He's Tezuka's one and only.  
Warnings: the style, due to author's warped, caffeinated brain, is warped as well. The style is very spontaneous meaning it leads to disorder... This might also show my geek side. I'm sorry. Contains spoilers.

**A/N: **This is supposed to be my 'Hurrah!-I'm-out-of-hiatus-and-am-on-sembreak' fic. But seeing as there's been a lack of TeFu lately, I decided to publish now and just finish it on October 7th. Besides, I might die trying to finish it by then seeing as Tezuka's birthday will be squished between FINAL exams. This might also be considered as my answer to the **Rooftop Challenge**. This is, of course, a birthday gift to Tezuka. If it doesn't seem so… I blame Tezuka. He's been poking me to death, saying: I want Fuji for my birthday. This is supposedly a oneshot, but I'm silly so it's not that anymore despite the fact that I still treat it as one. And this is my first TezuFuji drabbles. Tezuka, this is your birthday gift!

**---ooo---ooo---ooo---**

**Dictionary**

**dic-tion-ar-y **_pl. _**dic-tion-ar-ies **_n._ a book containing the words or a choice of the words of a language arranged in alphabetical order, with their definitions, part of speech, common usage, provenance etc. // a compilation of such words limited to a particular subject // a work of informative character arranged alphabetically. (fr. M.L. _dictionarium_)

**---ooo---ooo---ooo---**

**i. Alphabetized Word Entries**

**a. admiration. **_n. _delighted contemplation of something worthy or beautiful // esteem, respect // a person or thing arousing such feelings (F.)

**---ooo---ooo---ooo---**

"Tezuka-sama," a feminine voice calls.

Tezuka spins around to see where the voice is coming from and Fuji does the same. Fuji's eyes widen with curiosity as a girl, probably also in third year, approaches and holds out a red box tied with a glittery silver bow.

"I baked this in class," the girl says shyly, almost mumbling.

As staid as always, Tezuka waits for the girl to speak further. Fuji tries and succeeds in holding back a chuckle at Tezuka's show of passivity.

"Please take it."

Fuji sees the girl's brown eyes glitter with hope as she hands the box to Tezuka. He regards her and he thinks that her heart-shaped face and her slightly puckered pink lips make her seem pretty. Then, his eyes stray to Tezuka and he wonders whether Tezuka notices these tiny things, but the blank, detached look at Tezuka's face is a big flat 'No.'

"Thank you," says Tezuka in a monotone, accepting the box with both hands.

The girl's face brightens up and Fuji suspects that the smile in her face would last for at least a day.

"You have plenty of admirers, Tezuka," Fuji notes in a lighthearted tone as they move on and enter the clubroom.

"You have more," Tezuka points out.

Fuji grins and shrugs at this. He cranes his neck and watches as Tezuka pulls out a neat set of clothes from the locker. "Do you normally eat this kind of present at home?"

"Yes," Tezuka responds quickly. "It's only polite."

"You finish it all?" Fuji asks again, his eyebrows gain a slight quirk of amusement.

"I share with Okaasan."

"Ah, of course."

Fuji smiles as he always does and pauses to think. Would Tezuka eat a wasabi cake from him just because 'it's only polite'?

"Fuji."

"Hm?" Fuji looks up and pushes the last button through its hole.

"Let's go," says Tezuka who is now waiting by the doorway.

"Hang on," Fuji slings his bag on his shoulder and he follows Tezuka homeward.

When they part at the bus stop, Fuji reaches a conclusion. Tezuka would definitely eat the wasabi cake – or any cake, for that matter – because Tezuka is polite and proper like that and because Tezuka also happens to be a Whole Lot More.

**---ooo---ooo---ooo---**

**A/N: **your reviews will be hearted. Don't ask me to update soon, I really can't. All the other fics will be neglected because I'm focusing on this one.


	2. ib: challenge

**Title: Dictionary  
**Pairing: TezukaFuji – everyone should know that this is all the shounen ai that I can write  
Warnings: Spoilers – I'm going to use anime canon  
Disclaimer: Tezuka isn't mine. He's Fuji's property. Fuji isn't mine. He's Tezuka's one and only.

**A/N: **hear ye! vierblith is back!!! I usually come around when there's no new tefu fic to read, don't i? Sorry, this part and the next are somewhat geeky. And you don't need to know what the Central Dogma of Biology is. Tsk. Tsk. Had to watch eps 174-176 for this. Would you believe that my love for TeFu has… increased tenfold? That always happens whenever I watch those eps… Haha. Tezuka and Fuji playing against each other is public display of affection. One ep has been named CLIMAX, too. –insert moe laughter-

**Dictionary **

**dic-tion-ar-y **_pl. _**dic-tion-ar-ies **_n._ a book containing the words or a choice of the words of a language arranged in alphabetical order, with their definitions, part of speech, common usage, provenance etc. // a compilation of such words limited to a particular subject // a work of informative character arranged alphabetically. (fr. M.L. _dictionarium_)

** ---ooo---ooo---ooo---**

**i. ****Alphabetized Word Entries **

**b. challenge. **_n. _a calling in question (of the truth of statements, rights, authority etc.) // something which tests a person's qualities // a calling out to a duel // an invitation to play a game or accept a match (O.F. _chalenge_

**---ooo---ooo---ooo--- **

_Bonus: How would you explain the Central Dogma of Biology to a five year old? _

Fuji coughs back his laughter as he reads the last item on the test questionnaire. He finds it amusing and a bit ludicrous, really. Grinning, he straightens up and starts scribbling. Fuji writes the usual genetic balderdash – translation, transcription and whatnots. The question does not demand that the five year old should understand the concept. Plus, the five year old would definitely not want to understand the concept. It's much too evil for an innocent little kid, Fuji thinks.

Once the bell rings, Fuji files out of the room with the rest of the class. Eiji follows shortly with a dark aura about him.

"How are we supposed to make five year olds understand the Central Dogma of Biology? I don't even understand it, nya," Eiji complains, almost whining.

Fuji chuckles at this and gives Eiji an affable pat in the shoulder as they trudge toward the tennis clubroom. "It's just a bonus item, I'm sure you did very well…"

"But neesan used up my toothpaste and I had to use this one that I don't like and now I think I'm going to fail and – "

"Eiji, it's all right…" Fuji reassures his friend. He doesn't think much of the exam. He's detached from it, like how he's detached from tennis and from Everything Else.

Rain pours down on practice that day and an infuriated Ryuzaki-sensei calls a halt to Fuji and Ryoma's practice match. It isn't safe to play in the thunderstorm. It's just plain stupidity, she says.

"Say, Tezuka, did you feel this way, too, when you played against Echizen?" Fuji inquires as he sits down on the bench and he dries himself with a towel. Tezuka stays behind at the clubroom simply because he's now Buchou and he has to stay to lock the room.

"You knew?" Tezuka asks.

"Somehow, yeah."

"Why didn't you seriously go for the win in that match?" Tezuka goes with his voice as curt as ever. "Inui once said that you won't let him collect your data." Tezuka pauses for a second. "Where is the real you?"

Fuji looks down and he feels something inside him squirm. "Tezuka, it seems like I can't really get into a game."

" Fuji."

"Bringing out my opponent's ability to its limit and enjoying the thrill… is that all?" Fuji asks and his eyes meet Tezuka's. "What about you?"

"What do you mean?" Tezuka's tone is colder. "I win, no matter what. Winning the Nationals, that's all I care about right now."

Fuji holds his head down again and considers for a moment. "If this is going to be trouble, take me out of the regulars."

"No." Tezuka answers quickly without a moment's thought.

Fuji wonders why. If Tezuka wants to win no matter what, Tezuka should get hindrances out of the way. But there are Many Things that Fuji doesn't know: Tezuka doesn't treat Fuji as a hindrance. Tezuka thinks that Fuji can accomplish many things. Tezuka's biggest desire is, as a matter of fact, pulling out Fuji's true strength.

**---ooo---ooo---ooo--- **

**A/N: **I think I fail at drabbles. What do you think? Your reviews will be hearted. And I don't hate the Central Dogma of Biology. I just followed Fuji's all too practical and quite sensible logic. If I hated the Central Dogma, I'd probably be dead by now because that's the essence of my college course. And if I didn't understand it… I'd be double dead. T.T


	3. ic: force

**Dictionary  
**Pairing: TezukaFuji – everyone should know that this is all the shounen ai that I can write  
Warnings: Spoilers – I'm going to use anime canon  
Disclaimer: Tezuka isn't mine. He's Fuji's property. Fuji isn't mine. He's Tezuka's one and only.

**A/N: **I'm back! This is rather short and geeky, though… Argh. I might not be able to finish this by Tezuka's birthday, I'm planning to write a new oneshot so I can give Tezuka a completed fic on his birthday, but this remains to be my birthday gift to Tezuka.

**Dictionary**

**dic-tion-ar-y **_pl. _**dic-tion-ar-ies **_n._ a book containing the words or a choice of the words of a language arranged in alphabetical order, with their definitions, part of speech, common usage, provenance etc. // a compilation of such words limited to a particular subject // a work of informative character arranged alphabetically. (fr. M.L. _dictionarium_)

**---ooo---ooo---ooo---**

**i. Alphabetized Word Entries**

**c. force. 1. **_n._ the exertion of physical strength // mental or moral strength, esp. in the overcoming of opposition// (_phys._) any influence or agency that produces a change in the velocity of an inelastic object, whether it be in speed or direction. Force is defined in classical physics as the product of the mass of an object and its acceleration, or in a system where mass is not conserved as the time rate of change of momentum. **2.**_v._ to compel by physical or moral strength// to cause to open by physical strength (F. _force, forcer)_

**---ooo---ooo---ooo---**

Fuji stares through the library window, imagining cute little cherubs throwing buckets upon buckets of water down to the earth, all in haste to make the heavy rain. He supports his chin with his arm and continues watching the water drip against the glass. "Tezuka, what is a force?" Fuji asks, almost out of the blue.

"Read your book," Tezuka says curtly.

"The book's uninteresting," Fuji responds. All the while, he doesn't take his eyes away from the window.

Tezuka doesn't point out that their reason for staying at the library is to read a book and study. Instead, he says, "A force, in layman's terms, is a push or a pull. Classical physics defines it as the vector product of an object's mass and its acceleration."

"What are the kinds of forces, Tezuka?" Fuji inquires further.

"Contact force, frictional force, normal force, force of gravity – "

"Electric force?"

"Yes, that too," answers Tezuka matter-of-factly. He turns to Fuji, wearing an inquiring frown on his face. "Our teacher hasn't discussed that yet. Did your teacher discuss it?"

"No," Fuji replies uncaringly. "But what do you know of electric forces, Tezuka?"

"Electric force is essentially the product of two charges divided by the square of the dist – "

"The point charges follow the rule of forces between charged bodies, right, Tezuka?"

"Ahh. The rule says that like charges repel and opposite charges attract," Tezuka answers knowledgeably.

"Do you believe in it, Tezuka?"

Tezuka blinks for a while."Yes," he goes. "It is a principle of Physics," he adds for an explanation.

Fuji's smile broadens and he cranes his neck to see Tezuka. When Tezuka asks why Fuji bothers, Fuji says that these things would be needed for high school entrance exams. Tezuka stays silent. He is, of course, aware that it is still just April and the exams wouldn't be given until the end of the year.

**---ooo---ooo---ooo---**

**A/N: **shh. This isn't just a pointless physics tirade. Just follow Fuji's train of thought and you'll see… And, yeah, this will be the end of the geek talk. Please R&R! Your reviews keep me alive and that's saying a lot since I'm quite dead right now. Yes, I'm a wee fluttering soul.


	4. id: headstrong

**Title: Dictionary  
**Pairing: TezukaFuji – everyone should know that this is all the shounen ai that I can write  
Warnings: Spoilers – I'm going to use anime canon  
Disclaimer: Tezuka isn't mine. He's Fuji's property. Fuji isn't mine. He's Tezuka's one and only.**  
A/N: **Am semi-alive… don't be surprised if you find me updating once in a while this week. (Starting next week, though, there will be vierblith update galore!!!) This is why this fic is entitled so. Oh, and this is where it starts to get angsty.

**---ooo---ooo---ooo---****  
**

**Dictionary**

**dic-tion-ar-y **_pl. _**dic-tion-ar-ies **_n._ a book containing the words or a choice of the words of a language arranged in alphabetical order, with their definitions, part of speech, common usage, provenance etc. // a compilation of such words limited to a particular subject // a work of informative character arranged alphabetically. (fr. M.L. _dictionarium_)

**---ooo---ooo---ooo---**

**i. Alphabetized Word Entries**

**d. headstrong. **_adj_. willful and obstinate // resulting from a determination to have one's own way

**---ooo---ooo---ooo---**

"Tezuka," Fuji calls, his fingers absentmindedly flicking through the dictionary at hand. He wears a small smile, as always, and adds, "You're going to lose if you insist on using your left hand."

Fuji stifles a sigh because Tezuka continues to walk towards class 3-1. He knows that Tezuka hears but Tezuka doesn't listen. Fuji is left with little choice so he decides to merely wait for the outcome and hope that he isn't right.

The next day, Fuji gulps down a sour lump in his throat as he sees Tezuka on the ground, clutching the injured arm. Fuji can't place the blame on Atobe for trying to win over Tezuka. But Fuji wants to blame Tezuka for being painfully willful and driven to the team yet he finds that he can't.

Minutes after the match, Fuji digs his hands inside the pocket of his pants and leans against the whitewashed wall of the clinic.

"How's your arm?" Fuji asks once as the door creaks. He doesn't even have to turn to know that Tezuka is the one who steps out.

"It's fine."

"Let's go," Fuji says. He tentatively reaches out a hand and grabs Tezuka's tennis bag. Fuji glares when Tezuka holds on to his bag.

"I'm fine," Tezuka says coldly.

But Fuji doesn't give in and tugs at the tennis bag once more. He slings it across his free shoulder and walks on. He doesn't say a word till – not when they ride the bus, not even when he hands back Tezuka's bag at the Tezukas doorstep.

When the door closes and Tezuka says 'See you tomorrow', Fuji puts on a thin smile. Maybe there's one game where he can defeat Tezuka - a game called Stubborn Pride.

**---ooo---ooo---ooo---**

**A/N: **who wants meringue? I'd give meringue to those who'd review! Concrits will be much appreciated. Flames will be used to combust my brain. Oh, and sorry if that dictionary scene wasn't consistent. I don't have my copy of the anime right now and I have a bad memory…


	5. ie: leave

**Title: Dictionary  
**Pairing: TezukaFuji – everyone should know that this is all the shounen ai that I can write  
Warnings: Spoilers – I'm going to use anime canon  
Disclaimer: Tezuka isn't mine. He's Fuji's property. Fuji isn't mine. He's Tezuka's one and only.

**A/N: **Yes, a double-update. So if you clicked the double 'greater than' sign button thingy, you'll have to go back one chapter. Will be updating Remembrance sometime this week… This chapter is another reason this fic is entitled so. This is also my rooftop version.

**---ooo---ooo---ooo---**

**Dictionary**

**dic-tion-ar-y **_pl. _**dic-tion-ar-ies **_n._ a book containing the words or a choice of the words of a language arranged in alphabetical order, with their definitions, part of speech, common usage, provenance etc. // a compilation of such words limited to a particular subject // a work of informative character arranged alphabetically. (fr. M.L. _dictionarium_)

**---ooo---ooo---ooo---**

**i. Alphabetized Word Entries**

**e. leave. **_v.i. _to depart, go away // to cease to reside in a certain place, attend school, serve an employer etc. // to cause or allow (someone or something) to continue in a certain way, condition, activity etc. // to cause or allow (something) to become the concern, property or responsibility of someone else // to cause or allow (someone) to assume a concern, responsibility etc. (O.E. _loefan_)

**---ooo---ooo---ooo---**

"Fuji."

Catching a lime-green ball with a single hand, Fuji smiles at Tezuka, who strides steadily toward Fuji. "Is there anything you'd like to talk about?" Fuji asks thoughtfully. "Any problem? I've seen you up here recently."

Tezuka leans against the wire and watches as Fuji tosses the ball in the air and grabs it in time. "I've been given a recommendation for a center in Germany that focuses on the rehabilitation of tennis players."

The ball stops dead in Fuji's hand. "Have you made a decision?" Fuji inquires, keeping his tone neutral and low.

"Ahh."

Fuji's fingers curl around the ball in his hand and he throws it high up in the air. "Germany, eh?" The ball drops to his hand with and Fuji thinks that the impact is a bit too hard for such a tiny ball. "Far, isn't it?"

"I'm not worried," Tezuka answers curtly. "Even without me, Oishi is still here at Seigaku." He pauses for a moment and regards Fuji. "You, too."

"How long are you going to be there?" Fuji asks.

"I don't know," Tezuka replies frankly. "Until I fully recover, I intend to focus on rehabilitation."

A sad note tinges Fuji's voice. "When you come back you'll be a perfect Tezuka Kunimitsu, huh?"

"Yeah, I will be able to play matches in my best condition. With whomever."

Fuji looks up, his eyes opening for a split second. "With whomever?"

"Ah. With whomever," Tezuka says intently.

Fuji sighs and fixes his attention on the ball. "I see. I'm looking forward to it."

"Please don't tell anyone about this yet," Tezuka says quietly.

"Am I the first one to know?" Fuji asks, his lips forming a soft, yet strained smile.

"Hn."

Unable to hide a broader smile, Fuji nods. "Sure. I'll keep it a secret for now." He tips his head to see Tezuka. "Could you do me a favor, though?"

A line forms in Tezuka's forehead. He wonders what kind of ploy Fuji has in mind.

"Neesan said I'll need a German dictionary in the future," Fuji says as if in contemplation. "Could you get one for me? From Germany?"

"You can buy those here in Japan," Tezuka says pointedly.

Fuji shrugs. "Well, I suppose I can." He sighs disappointedly. "Fine."

"What kind of German dictionary do you want?" Tezuka asks, his voice is toneless and smooth as always.

So much like a child, Fuji's face brightens up. "I just want a pocket dictionary, but also a very concise one."

Tezuka nods curtly. "Why would you need it?"

Fuji shakes his head. "I don't know. But I believe Neesan."

**---ooo---ooo---ooo---**

**A/N: **who wants meringue? I'd give meringue to those who'd review! Concrits will be much appreciated. Flames will be used to combust my brain. Oh, and sorry if that dictionary scene wasn't consistent. I don't have my copy of the anime right now and I have a bad memory…


	6. if: query

**Title: Dictionary  
**Pairing: TezukaFuji – everyone should know that this is all the shounen ai that I can write  
Warnings: Spoilers – I'm going to use anime canon  
Disclaimer: Tezuka isn't mine. He's Fuji's property. Fuji isn't mine. He's Tezuka's one and only.**  
A/N: **Fwaha. I'm out of the hiatus. The updates start here! They'll be even shorter now… because these are still supposed to be drabbles. Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!!

**Dictionary**

**dic-tion-ar-y **_pl. _**dic-tion-ar-ies **_n._ a book containing the words or a choice of the words of a language arranged in alphabetical order, with their definitions, part of speech, common usage, provenance etc. // a compilation of such words limited to a particular subject // a work of informative character arranged alphabetically. (fr. M.L. _dictionarium_)

**---ooo---ooo---ooo---**

**Alphabetized Word Entries**

**f. query. **_n. _a question a doubt or objection, mental reservation (Anglicized fr. L. _quaere_)

**---ooo---ooo---ooo---**

"You're leaving tomorrow, aren't you?"

Tezuka doesn't look up as he is stuffing neatly folded clothes into his suitcase. He doesn't convey any hint of surprise as Fuji strides casually across his room. "Ahh."

Fuji slumps down on the edge of Tezuka's bed and asks, "Can I see you off tomorrow?"

"No," Tezuka responds tonelessly.

"Why not?"

"Why?"

Fuji's smile curls up at the corners of his lips and he shrugs nonchalantly. "Tezuka?"

Zipping his suitcase, Tezuka finally lifts his head and eyes Fuji inquiringly. "What?"

"Do you know that we'll miss running laps?"

"No, you won't," Tezuka answers matter-of-factly. "I asked Oishi to carry on with that kind of training."

"Really?" says Fuji with mild, almost waning interest. "Do you know that we'd miss seeing your Physics-defying Tezuka zone?"

Tezuka doesn't give a response to this as he drags away his suitcase and occupies himself with choosing what books and magazines to take off his shelf.

"Tezuka, do you understand what I'm trying to say?" Fuji says quickly, but he sighs. He knows that Tezuka isn't listening.

"I'm sorry?" Tezuka asks as he turns back to Fuji, cradling some five novels with him. "I didn't catch that."

"About the dictionary… can I get it when we visit Germany?" he asks, his smile is quite cheerful and seemingly unchanged.

"Why would you visit Germany?"

Patting Tezuka's shoulder quite affably, Fuji lets out a chuckle. "To give you the medal once we win the Kantou regionals, silly."

**---ooo---ooo---ooo---**

**A/N: **oh, please review! And this is also a double update!


	7. ig: rebound

**Title: Dictionary  
**Pairing: TezukaFuji – everyone should know that this is all the shounen ai that I can write

Warnings: Spoilers – I'm going to use anime canon and some manga canon

Disclaimer: Tezuka isn't mine. He's Fuji's property. Fuji isn't mine. He's Tezuka's one and only.  
**A/N: **I think I'm obsessing over the entire dictionary thing… but it's cute, really!

**Dictionary**

**dic-tion-ar-y **_pl. _**dic-tion-ar-ies **_n._ a book containing the words or a choice of the words of a language arranged in alphabetical order, with their definitions, part of speech, common usage, provenance etc. // a compilation of such words limited to a particular subject // a work of informative character arranged alphabetically. (fr. M.L. _dictionarium_)

**---ooo---ooo---ooo---**

**Alphabetized Word Entries**

**g. rebound. **_v. i. _to reverse direction after an impact // to bounce back as if on impact (fr. O.F. _rebondir_)

**---ooo---ooo---ooo---**

"You played against Kirihara today."

Fuji smiles as he listens to Tezuka's deep voice and he presses the phone against his ears. "Yes."

"You won."

"Yes," Fuji answers. He grins and adds, "I do know these things, Tezuka."

"Congratulations," Tezuka replies monotonously.

"Thank you," responds Fuji softly. Unconsciously twirling the telephone cord in his fingers, he casts his gaze toward the pots of cacti that line his window sill. "You never called me from Germany before."

"I know," Tezuka says pointedly.

Fuji nods even though he knows that Tezuka can't see him and he asks in a concerned voice, "Is there a problem?"

"When will you come to Germany?"

"This Friday, I think," says Fuji thoughtfully. He laughs softly and asks, "Have you purchased the dictionary that I wanted?"

"Ahh."

Blinking, Fuji finds himself surprised by Tezuka's answer. But, of course, he tells himself, Tezuka is always a responsible man, always true to his words. "Great! Thanks!"

"I'll see you soon, then."

"Yes, Tezuka."

"Good night."

Once the phone hums against Fuji's ears, he replaces the handset to its cradle. He climbs his bed and sleeps with a smile on his face. He dreams that Tezuka is also smiling as the conversation ends. When he wakes up, he wishes that, like his sister, he is clairvoyant as well.

**---ooo---ooo---ooo---**

**A/N: **oh, please review! Teehee…


	8. ih: warning

**Title: Dictionary  
**Pairing: TezukaFuji – everyone should know that this is all the shounen ai that I can write  
Warnings: Spoilers – I'm going to use anime canon and some manga canon  
Disclaimer: Tezuka isn't mine. He's Fuji's property. Fuji isn't mine. He's Tezuka's one and only.

**A/N: **Bad cold. Achoo. And I have to get out of 'you' mode before writing OYIF or ORHANM so here you go.

**Dictionary**

**dic-tion-ar-y**_pl._**dic-tion-ar-ies**_n._ a book containing the words or a choice of the words of a language arranged in alphabetical order, with their definitions, part of speech, common usage, provenance etc. // a compilation of such words limited to a particular subject // a work of informative character arranged alphabetically. (fr. M.L. _dictionarium_)

**---ooo---ooo---ooo---**

**i. Alphabetized Word Entries**

**h. warning. **_v.t. _to draw the attention of (someone) to the probable results of an act, or to an impending danger // to inform beforehand (O.E. _warenian, wearnian_)

**---ooo---ooo---ooo---**

"You're going to Germany tomorrow," says Yumiko. She enters her brother's room and scans around. Her eyes finally land on her brother and she offers an affable smile as she adds, "… and see Tezuka."

"Yes," answers Fuji. He looks up and sets aside the cactus that he's been appreciating.

"Are you going to tell him?"

"Tell him what?" asks Fuji innocently though he very well knows what his sister is saying.

"Go about it slowly but surely, Syusuke," says Yumiko thoughtfully. "But I'm sure things will be fine."

Fuji thinks that his sister is being vague yet again, but he gives her a small grin. "I'm glad you think so, neesan."

"And don't forget to tell him _Ich liebe dich_." She brings a hand to her mouth to cover her laughter.

"_Ich liebe dich_?"

"Yes," Yumiko says cheerfully. "He'll more than appreciate it."

"What does that mean?" asks Fuji. He raises his brows in part question and part amusement.

Yumiko only gives her brother a jovial shrug. "It's German," she answers and Fuji silently thinks that his sister isn't being helpful at all. But he waits for more and she gives him a smile, broad and serious. "Ask Tezuka," she answers matter-of-factly. "Maybe he can tell you."

A bemused frown is left on Fuji's face as he watches his sister go.

**---ooo---ooo---ooo---**

**A/N: **just recovered from headache. Updates are loved. Yeah, updates because no one's been updating recently. Of course reviews are loved as well. I didn't plan it this way, actually, but hitsugayasugar suggested something I couldn't quite resist.


	9. ii : Pronunciation

**Dictionary  
**Pairing: TezukaFuji – everyone should know that this is all the shounen ai that I can write  
Warnings: Spoilers – I'm going to use anime canon  
Disclaimer: Tezuka isn't mine. He's Fuji's property. Fuji isn't mine. He's Tezuka's one and only.

**A/N:**Teehee. On to the next part. I'm in the mood for writing floof.

**Dictionary**

**dic-tion-ar-y **_pl. _**dic-tion-ar-ies **_n._ a book containing the words or a choice of the words of a language arranged in alphabetical order, with their definitions, part of speech, common usage, provenance etc. // a compilation of such words limited to a particular subject // a work of informative character arranged alphabetically. (fr. M.L. _dictionarium_)

**---ooo---ooo---ooo---**

**ii. Pronunciation**

"You're not going to play with them?" Tezuka asks as he enters his room and finds Fuji on his bed.

Fuji looks up from the magazine that he is reading and shakes his head. He reads quietly, finishing the article that Tezuka has written.

Tezuka takes the seat before his desk and bends down to work on a new article.

Finally shutting the magazine at hand, Fuji watches Tezuka and waits. Feeling rather impatient, Fuji wriggles his toes and curls his legs up on the bed. "Tezuka," he calls cheerfully. "What does _ich liebe dich_ mean?"

Fuji notices that Tezuka stops writing but Tezuka doesn't turn and only asks "Why?"

Fuji shrugs even though Tezuka couldn't see him. "Neesan said you'd appreciate it if I said it to you."

Then again, Tezuka doesn't respond. Fuji blinks, however, when a hand shoves a pocketbook to him. Fuji stares at it first and takes it, realizing that it's the German dictionary he's been asking for. Curiously, he peeks at the translation of _liebe._ His eyes open wide in a split second. Then, he manages to let out a chuckle. "So, Tezuka, do you appreciate it?" he inquires.

Fuji still doesn't see Tezuka's face when Tezuka grunts, "Hn."

**---ooo---ooo---ooo---**

**A/N: **updates, anyone? And reviews are much loved. I don't feel at all like giving away what _ich liebe dich _mean. Google it. –grins-


	10. iii: Part of Speech verb

**Title: Dictionary  
**Pairing: TezukaFuji – everyone should know that this is all the shounen ai that I can write  
Warnings: Spoilers – I'm going to use anime canon  
Disclaimer: Tezuka isn't mine. He's Fuji's property. Fuji isn't mine. He's Tezuka's one and only.**  
A/N: **Hi! This is a short one. I'm still trying to wrap my brain around the next set.

**---ooo---ooo---ooo---****  
**

**Dictionary**

**dic-tion-ar-y **_pl. _**dic-tion-ar-ies **_n._ a book containing the words or a choice of the words of a language arranged in alphabetical order, with their definitions, part of speech, common usage, provenance etc. // a compilation of such words limited to a particular subject // a work of informative character arranged alphabetically. (fr. M.L. _dictionarium_)

**---ooo---ooo---ooo---**

**iii. Part of Speech (e. g. verb)**

Fuji tilts his head, his smile curls up higher than usual. "We're going back to Japan today," he declares cheerfully.

Tezuka nods. He watches Fuji with sharp eyes and reminds, "You should be preparing."

"Hm?" Fuji collapses on Tezuka's bed. "You seem eager to get rid of me." He says this casually and breaks an amused smile. He swings his legs up and crosses them beneath him.

Tezuka's brows twitch slightly and, of course, Fuji doesn't miss it. "Pack your things," Tezuka responds. "Don't leave anything behind."

Inclining his head in wonder, Fuji grins. "I left the German dictionary yesterday." And then he notices that Tezuka's brows furrow a bit more.

Tezuka heads towards his desk and takes the book. He silently hands it to Fuji. "Go pack your things."

Fuji flips the dictionary open and hops to his feet. "Aren't you going to tell me to have a safe trip?"

"Don't get careless," Tezuka says tonelessly.

Fuji chuckles at the serious look on Tezuka's face. He stops, though. And then he stares.

A kiss. On the forehead. Not too bad for 'have a safe trip', Fuji thinks.

**---ooo---ooo---ooo---**

**A/N:** -sighs- I'm still actually working on Christmas requests. There's been... plenty.


	11. iv: Meaning and Common Usage

**Dictionary  
**Pairing: TezukaFuji – everyone should know that this is all the shounen ai that I can write  
Warnings: Spoilers – I'm going to use anime canon  
Disclaimer: Tezuka isn't mine. He's Fuji's property. Fuji isn't mine. He's Tezuka's one and only.**  
**

** A/N: **Wah. Sorry. Stuck on schoolwork. Stuck on the OYIF epilogue.

**Dictionary**

**dic-tion-ar-y **_pl. _**dic-tion-ar-ies **_n._ a book containing the words or a choice of the words of a language arranged in alphabetical order, with their definitions, part of speech, common usage, provenance etc. // a compilation of such words limited to a particular subject // a work of informative character arranged alphabetically. (fr. M.L. _dictionarium_)

**---ooo---ooo---ooo---**

**iv. ****Meaning and Common Usage**

Fuji knows that Tezuka is bothered by Echizen's dilemma so Fuji waits silently and watches as Tezuka talks to Echizen and as Tezuka wonders about Echizen's decision. Echizen is a critical part of the team but Tezuka will not force Echizen to stay and stunt the progress of Echizen's career. Fuji, of course, understands all of these.

But there are times when Fuji follows Tezuka with a short glance when Tezuka talks to Echizen. Sometimes, Fuji wonders why they haven't talked since Tezuka arrived from Germany. Sometimes, he wonders, his brows slightly furrowed, where he really stands.

Tezuka cranes his neck down as Echizen's plane hums off and casts a shadow over them.

"I saw a café on my way," Kikumaru says, grinning. He tugs at Oishi's sleeve. He spins around and his eyes narrow to each one of his teammates. "Let's go!"

Tezuka falls into step beside Fuji as the lot of them trudge behind the skipping redhead. "My parents are away for a couple of nights," Tezuka says. "Would you like to stay over?"

They do not cuddle. They do not hold hands. They do not even sit close to each other as they watch one of the Western Classical movies from Tezuka's vast collections. Fuji sits on the floor, legs stretched out. Tezuka is settled on the couch, well-composed and focused.

Fuji realizes that he doesn't have to ask where they are now. It's enough that Tezuka is awake, eating unhealthy snacks with him in the middle of the night.

**---ooo---ooo---ooo---**

**A/N: **Oh, please review! And this is also a double update!


	12. v: Crossreference

**Dictionary  
**Pairing: TezukaFuji – everyone should know that this is all the shounen ai that I can write  
Warnings: Spoilers – I'm going to use anime canon and some manga canon  
Disclaimer: Tezuka isn't mine. He's Fuji's property. Fuji isn't mine. He's Tezuka's one and only.

**A/N: **Another update!

**Dictionary**

**dic-tion-ar-y**_pl._**dic-tion-ar-ies**_n._ a book containing the words or a choice of the words of a language arranged in alphabetical order, with their definitions, part of speech, common usage, provenance etc. // a compilation of such words limited to a particular subject // a work of informative character arranged alphabetically. (fr. M.L. _dictionarium_)

**---ooo---ooo---ooo---**

**v. ****Cross-Reference**

"According to my data," Inui mumbles, "Tezuka and Fuji have become even closer by 4. 76 percent after the finals." He looks up from his notebook, encouraging opinions from some of the regulars.

Kikumaru pouts in thought. "Yosh!" he pipes cheerfully. "They're very close, unnya." He lowers his voice and asks, "Where do you think they stand?"

"Eiji," Oishi says. He smiles patiently, waving a hand. "Don't jump to conclusions."

Kikumaru shrugs. "But it's true!" he says adamantly.

"Fushuu," Kaidoh hisses. "It's none of our business, Kikumaru-senpai."

"Besides," Oishi starts quietly. He crosses his arms and pauses in thought. "He plans to go to Germany to pursue a professional tennis career. What you are suggesting will – "

Kikumaru grins. "What am I suggesting, Oishi?"

"Oi, Echizen!" Momo calls and places a hand on Echizen's shoulder.

Echizen picks up his grape Ponta from the bench and asks, "What is it, Momo-senpai?"

Momo glances around nervously, checking if anyone might overhear. "Where do you think do buchou and Fuji-senpai stand?"

Echizen opens his mouth and looks oddly at Momo and at the other regulars. He blinks and smirks. "_Mada mada dane,_ senpai-tachi," he says. He jerks his head toward the tennis court where Tezuka and Fuji are, occupied in some conversation. Tezuka has his arms on his pockets as he watches the freshmen on their training while Fuji is rubbing his chin with his fingers, thoughtful. "They're just standing there, right beside each other."

**---ooo---ooo---ooo---**

**A/N: **Only two more sections left. Please review!


	13. vi: Etymology

**Dictionary  
**Pairing: TezukaFuji  
Warnings: Spoilers – I'm going to use anime canon and some manga canon  
Disclaimer: Tezuka isn't mine. He's Fuji's property. Fuji isn't mine. He's Tezuka's one and only.

**A/N: **Wahahaha. Sorry, been addicted to Soubi/Ritsuka. Anyway, I'm back!

**Dictionary**

**dic-tion-ar-y**_pl._**dic-tion-ar-ies**_n._ a book containing the words or a choice of the words of a language arranged in alphabetical order, with their definitions, part of speech, common usage, provenance etc. / a compilation of such words limited to a particular subject / a work of informative character arranged alphabetically. (fr. M.L. _dictionarium_)

**vi. Etymology**

"You're going pro." It's a fact and Fuji states it simply. He looks up at the bright summer sky and smiles.

_"Tezuka-kun," Fuji called, wearing the eternal smile on his face. "You're really left-handed, aren't you?"_

_"How did you know?" Tezuka looked up, surprise marring his otherwise calm face._

Tezuka turns to Fuji and nods. He wonders about Fuji's quirked smile. "Fuji."

_"A match?" asked Tezuka calmly._

_"I know that we're not allowed to have our own matches within the first years, but I want to do it secretly." Fuji searched Tezuka's face. Uncertainty caused his voice to shake. "Is it a bad idea, after all?"_

_"No, let's do it," said Tezuka reassuringly. "I also want a match with Fuji-kun."_

_Fuji__'s eyes brightened and he took Tezuka's hands. "Thank you, Tezuka-kun."_

Fuji looks down and clasps the ball in his pocket, as if clinging to it for support.

"Fuji?" Tezuka inquires.

"I'm sure you'll do great." Fuji smiles at Tezuka and pats Tezuka's shoulder.

Blinking, Tezuka takes Fuji's hand and squeezes it tight; he knows that the smile is forced.

**oOo**

**A/N: **Next/Last episode is to follow.


	14. vii Footnote

**Dictionary  
**Pairing: TezukaFuji  
Warnings: Spoilers – I'm going to use anime canon and some manga canon  
Disclaimer: Tezuka isn't mine. He's Fuji's property. Fuji isn't mine. He's Tezuka's one and only.

**A/N: **Last drabble, everyone. Don't worry, I have more fics to write.

**Dictionary**

**dic-tion-ar-y**_pl._**dic-tion-ar-ies**_n._ a book containing the words or a choice of the words of a language arranged in alphabetical order, with their definitions, part of speech, common usage, provenance etc. / a compilation of such words limited to a particular subject / a work of informative character arranged alphabetically. (fr. M.L. _dictionarium_)

**vii. Footnote**

Dropping unceremoniously to Tezuka's bed, Fuji tosses a ball up in the air. He grins at Tezuka and notes, "Isn't it too early for you to start packing?"

Tezuka places the last book inside the box and settles in bed beside Fuji. "I can't be careless."

"Of course you can't," Fuji agrees cheerfully.

Suspicious, Tezuka raises a calculating brow. "Did you need something?" he asks calmly.

"Why, do you want me to go?" Fuji answers. He bows his head, feigning hurt. "Maybe I should just go."

Tezuka only raises his brows; Fuji's eyes are too bright, Fuji's smile is too broad. "What do you want to tell me?" he asks.

"Otousan called last night," Fuji informs blithely.

Tezuka tenses a little; they hardly talk about Fuji's father in France. But he relaxes when Fuji's cheeriness does not waver. He waits, crossing his arms, for Fuji to continue.

"He said he's getting assigned to Germany," Fuji adds. The smile on his face is too genuine that Tezuka can't help but smile as well. "He asked me if I want to go to Germany and study there for college."

Tezuka's pupils dilate and Tezuka can't stop staring. He clears his throat. "Your sister is right."

Tilting his head, Fuji eyes Tezuka questioningly. After a moment, Fuji grins. "Yes. I'm glad that she is."

Tezuka's lips curve up into a smile. "Me, too."

**-End-**

**A/N:** Thanks everyone for reading. Now, I should be off to write OYIF. :D


End file.
